


Phil

by amorton1298



Series: Food, Fluff, and Stuff [4]
Category: Baking - Fandom
Genre: Bundt Cake, i cant tag anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorton1298/pseuds/amorton1298
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brown Sugar Pear and Cherry Bundt Cake</p>
<p>this treat's sure to please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phil

Ingredients~

•2 1/2 cups all-purpose flour 

•1 teaspoon baking powder

•1/2 teaspoon baking soda

•1/4 teaspoon salt

•1 cup (2 sticks) unsalted butter, room temperature

•2 cups light brown sugar

•3 large eggs, at room temperature

•1 1/2 teaspoon vanilla extract

•1 cup yogurt, room temperature

•2 medium pears, peeled, cored and cut into 1/4-inch dice

•1/2 cup dried cherries

•Confectioners' sugar, for dusting

 

Directions~

1\. Center a rack in the oven and preheat the oven to 350º F. *Butter a 9- to 10-inch (12 cup) Bundt pan, dust the inside with flour and tap out the excess.

2\. If your pan is not nonstick, dust the interior of the pan with flour, then tap out the excess. 

3\. Don't place the pan on a baking sheet - you want the oven's heat to circulate through the Bundt inner tube.*I use two half sized bundts sprayed with baking spray with flour.

4\. Whisk together the flour, baking powder, baking soda and salt.

5\. In a large mixing bowl, beat together butter and sugar at medium speed until light and fluffy, about 3 minutes. Add the eggs one at a time, beating for 1 minute after each addition. Beat in the vanilla. Reduce the mixer speed to low and add the flour mixture and the yogurt alternately - add the flour in 3 additions and the buttermilk in 2 (begin and end with the dry ingredients). Mix only until the ingredients are incorporated and scrape down the bowl as needed. With a rubber spatula, stir in the pears and cherries. Scrape the batter into the pan(s) and smooth the top with the spatula.

6\. Bake for 60 to 65 minutes, or until a thin knife inserted deep into the center of the cake comes out clean. (If the cake looks as if it's browning too fast, cover the top loosely with a foil tent.) I baked the half size bundts for 35 minutes.

7\. Transfer the cake to a rack and cool for 10 minutes before unmolding, then cool to room temperature on the rack.

8\. When you are ready to serve, dust the top of the cake with confectioners' sugar.


End file.
